


Drabbles aux frontières du réel

by septentrion



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Genre: General
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mes drabbles dans l'univers X-files. Personnages, situations et ratings variés. Je ne perçois aucune royalties à écrire ceci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles aux frontières du réel

_Écrit pour lunabel nox sur livejournal. Rien en m'appartient dans cet écrit._

* * *

__

— Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ?

— Asseyez-vous, Scully.

…

— Votre rapport…

— Oui ?

— Vous allez le modifier.

— Pourquoi ? Il reprend TRÈS exactement ce que nous avons observé.

— Il ne vous est pas demandé d'être TRÈS exact.

— En mon âme et conscience, monsieur, je ne peux changer un mot.

— C'est moi qui décidé de ce que votre âme et conscience pensent, Scully. Au moins en ce qui concerne le Bureau.

— Vous n'en pensez pas un mot, monsieur.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de ce que je pense ici.

— Vous reste-t-il de l'honneur, monsieur ?

— Vous avez une heure, Scully.


End file.
